Electronic devices can be equipped to include a camera module. Electronic devices can include a mobile phone, a computer, a digital camera, a portable imaging device and the like. The camera module generally includes a driving motor, a lens module driven by the driving motor, and a photosensitive component in optical alignment with the lens module.